


First Night at Freddy's

by Lust_Demon



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, PWP, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part time security guard, part time engineer Mike Schmidt takes a job at Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria.  He'd always loved the animatronics there and was happy to take up a temp job there when he saw the opening in the newspaper.  But will Freddy be happy to see him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night at Freddy's

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure that this should be listed as dub-con but I figured that I should put that warning up just in case. This was written up in about an hour or so on a whim for a friend that I adore (I love you Jeremy!) . Hopefully you guys will enjoy this as much as he did. I might do the next four nights and possibly the bonus nights too, not sure just yet. But it's essentially going to stay PWP the entire time.

Mike was only half paying attention to the message coming through on the phone when he started his shift. There was something about a free roaming mode and the animatronics being quirky, but to be honest he was used to machines that had little glitches in them. No matter how good the program, there was always some little hiccup in the system. The part time security guard moved across the room to the tool box that was set on his desk and sifted through the items there, trying to best determine what he would need for that night. He supposed it all depending on which animatronic wound up knocking at the door. He clicked on the security camera's and raised an eyebrow when he saw that there was already one of the fuzzy friends missing from the main stage. The chicken and the rabbit were still slumped at their regular positions so that meant he just had to wait for Freddy. Twirling the screwdriver between his fingers, he leaned on the desk to wait.

When Freddy showed up, Mike had to swallow his breath back. He was a little intimidating, being a full seven feet tall, and even with the plush fur all over and somewhat happy smile on his face, it didn't put Mike at ease when the animatronic crossed over to him. The part time security guard held up his hands. He started to explain that he was there to help with repairs as well when a large brown furred hand slapped down on his shoulder and spun him around, shoving him against the desk. Stray papers from the day shift got tossed to the ground and Mike scrambled for the toolbox and the safety remote that had been placed in there for his protection. It was only good for a few minutes of deactivation, but that little amount of time would be all he needed as long as he could reach the thing. His fingers flailed towards the remote and he grunted when he felt the coarse, cheap fabric of the security uniform being torn in the seat of the pants and then down the sides.

He could hear the groaning of metal rubbing against metal, presumably from the shifting of Freddy's limbs as he positioned Mike against the desk. A foot slapped against his thigh, jerking his legs open a bit further and Mike breathed deeply, trying to remain calm as his hand curled around the remote, his heart finally relenting from it's panicked beating. He could hear hydraulics hissing and his underwear was grabbed and shoved down to his knees. Something cold and smooth rubbed between his cheeks and he could swear he could feel something oily trickling against his asshole. He only had a few seconds to wonder about it before his trembling fingers hit the safety button.

He swallowed when he heard the soft hiss of hydraulics again and the weight of the animatronic lightly rested just a little bit away from his own body. That heavy, smooth thing was still pressing against his asshole and he took a breath, all too aware of the hot blood pounding through his body when the contrast of the cool object was jutting against his hole like that. He looked at the safety remote and licked his lips. Gently, he started to rock his hips back a little at a time, grunting as he opened himself up with the slender, phallic object. His eyes fluttered shut and he smiled a bit, gasping as the head of it was pushed in, aided by what he could only assume was some type of oil. He'd definitely need to wash up afterwards, but for now...  
Moaning, he put his hands flat on the desk and pumped his hips a little awkwardly on the smooth metal rod.

The safety remote would only give him about five minutes, but he was fairly certain that he could prep himself enough in that amount of time. His brow furrowed and his thighs strained a bit as he worked his body back against the stiff object. Letting out soft gasps, his eyes glanced over to the security camera's, paranoid that someone would come in in the middle of the night and see him fucking himself on Freddy's cock. No one was there of course, but he still had to check. His mind was half on the job, he had never done anything like this in public before and his heart pounded as he found a rhythm and his body relaxed enough to let him fuck back against it smoothly. Quietly he cursed and gripped the edge of the table, wiggling his hips up as he moved back, his jaw dropping as the action stretched his ass a little more, the ridges on the rod rippling against his tight hole.

The slow build of pleasure made him lose track of what little time he had and he gasped when he felt the animatronic starting to move again. It was a small movement at first as Freddy became aware of where he was and what happened. The large bear looking down at the part time security guard that was impaled on his length. He'd come here to do this, of course, but when the emergency switch had been activated, he never expected to have his servos come alive to see the other male riding him eagerly. The dark haired security guard was gasping and moaning softly, murmuring something about 'just a little more' and he tilted his head, the hiss of hydraulics and creak of metal all too loud in the small security room. Mike jolted when he became aware of the sound and looked over his shoulder at Freddy. Looking down at the smaller body, Freddy put a hand on the small of his back and pushed him down against the desk as he'd intended from the beginning. There was no resistance from Mike when he rocked his hips and he looked down, watching the metal cock slipping in and out of the hole that was eagerly swallowing him to the hilt.

Mike let out a strangled sound when the animatronic slapped his hips forward quickly and the firm furry hands held his hips down against the desk. He winced a bit when his dick was pressed against the wood and he gasped out a quiet request for Freddy to slow down a bit that was ignored. One hand gripped his head, pushing it down so his cheek was pressed against the wood and he grunted as he squirmed against the heavy weight of the machinery that was pounding his ass. There was still the security remote, but that would mean he'd have to try to disengage himself from this position and he had to admit that he did like being pushed down like this. Whining, he managed to get a hand down to cup his length, giving it a softer friction and causing him to shudder as dribbles of precum spread across his palm and squirted a bit on the desk. The bossy bear was grinning down at him and he could only lay there and take it as the machine moved his body how it wanted and laid down a demanding pace.

His eyes widened as he was fucked and the pumping continued to keep him wide open for Freddy. The fingers curled tighter in his hair and he nearly choked on his breath when the rhythm switched up and Freddy moved a little so the thrusts were pressing upward, moving his hips up off the desk and giving him a bit of relief and allowing his hand to move on his prick so he could squeeze and rub it a bit. He was dimly aware that he was drooling, his jaw slack as he enjoyed the grueling nature of the bear that holding him down. He could feel his body starting to tighten up around the phallus and his voice raised up an octave as he started to beg for it. His legs were shaking and he could swear that his ass was going to cramp up if he didn't get to cum soon. Letting out a desperate sob, he continued to move his hand as much as he was allowed to move, crying out when the heavy hand moved from his hip to his belly. The soft fur around the strong paw tickled his skin, able to hold his cock and balls easily, rolling the digits in a slow movement that had him frantically humping against Freddy's paw.

The metal cock was pressing so deeply inside him that he could feel the fur against the backs of his thighs. Surely Freddy had to be hilted inside him, and yet with each pump it felt like something was going deeper every time. Groaning happily, his eyes rolled back when the hand wet from his hair to his hip, jiggling his body even as he was screwed by the big animatronic. The movement made it so that Freddy was controlling his lower half now and he couldn't even hump against the hand or thrust back despite how badly he wanted to. Tears welled in his eyes and he looked back at Freddy's smiling face. He was choking out a 'please Freddy' as the strong creature behind him fucked his asshole. Nothing and no one had ever made him so desperate before and his brow furrowed as he continued to beg Freddy to let him cum. The furry paw was focusing it's attention on his balls, cupping them in a surprisingly warm grip and giving gently touches to bring him closer and closer to the edge. Just before his eyes rolled back again and he came all over the desk, he saw that there were two other animatronics standing at the security door, watching him getting reamed. His thighs were shaking and he slumped against the desk, onto the wet pool of jizz as Freddy slowly pulled out, making him groan. He already knew that his poor abused hole had to be red from the rough slamming it had taken and he could even feel it twitching as cool air came into contact with his skin but he couldn't gather enough energy to pull his underwear back up at the moment. He glanced at the clock and licked his lips. Three am, plenty of time for him to catch his breath and grab a spare pair of clothes from the changing room locker. 

He whimpered happily when Freddy's paw lightly patted his ass and he turned his head to watch the bear and his two friends leave the security room. Smiling like a dope, he groaned. He couldn't wait to see what would happen on his second night.


End file.
